everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lace Carroll
Lace Carroll is a 2015/2016-introduced and all-around character. She is daughter the EAH version of Lewis Carroll, author Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Through The Looking Glass and more. Even though Lace is destined to be a great author, Lace would rather be a fashion designer, that has all the greatest style! Character What is Lace like? When you hear about Lace somewhere, you might think she is the perfect suitor for her destiny. Thinking she is awesome at writing and a bit mad (because you know her dad creating Wonderland and all it's madness), but that is fairy fairy wrong. Lace is a girl with a with a big mind, but it's not filled with smarts, it's filled with other things like fashion designs that she should sketch. Lace is fairy creative, she is always coming up with new ideas, many say that she should be using for writing, but she ignores them and keeps on using her creativeness for sketching and designing fashion. Like I said before, Lace's mind is NOT '''full of smarts. Lace is fairy arrogant. Lace takes perfectly easy words like 'school' and spells them like 'choool' or something arrogant like that. So, you could say that having brains for things like math and spelling is ''NOT'' her strong suit... ''AT ALL! '' Lace has a whole castle of flaws like every normal human being, even though there is a '''LOT of 'perfect princess' at Ever After High. Anyway, Lace is fairy childish, she acts and has the brain like she is a 5 year-old or something, she also has many childish like traits: Lace is un-patient, she can't wait a few minutes for things to get done, otherwise she will get bored to her DEATH! Lace also easily ignores people, all of her life she was trained to be an author for almost 16 years, but she didn't listen. All that training just taught her that she never wants to be an author. Lace is fairy short and hot tempered, if you snicker at one of her fashion designs for a clown, she will like try strangle you until you surrender, but of course she might just scream like a banshee instead. Lace is fairy stubborn, you and Lace might be stuck in a maze or something like that, you might know a way out, but to get out you have to get dirty or something. You might tell Lace to go through the way you did, she will she you're super dirty and she won't go, she will just refuse''. Lace also can get cocky when you say something nice' 'to her, like that quote in the' '''What does Lace look like?' selection. Lace can sometimes enforce syteotypes, it usually isn't anything that Lace though. Lace keeps that stuff to herself. The only reason that Lace does this is because Lace can hear what their thinking and how they are thinking it. Lace can pretty much sense their tone and what kind of words that person is using towards another. But, don't go thinking that Lace is just a evil villain with only flaws! Lace has many good traits: Lace is fairy observant, she pays fairy close attention to every single detail, which she a fairy good trait for a fashion designer in training like herself, to her, if a single thread is out of place Lace will start over the entire outfit, which also makes her fairy dramatic. Lace is fairy dependable, if you order a dress for exactly two weeks from now, Lace will make you're dress and give you it to you in exactly two weeks. Lace is not impulsive, she always thinks about things before she does them Ex: This will be the perfect lace for the dress! Wait, what if it's not! The blue clashes with the pink, but it would be perfect with out a third wheel of course! Here! The black is perfect and she SO cutting edge! Perfect~ I will save you the rest of her arguments with herself. Lace is at times sarcastic, muttering things when something is wrong, she says things like At least my dress isn't ruined when her dress is totally trashed, she only does this because it's her way of not being totally hopeless. That being said, Lace can be optimistic, it is mostly when her dress is not ruined while on some crazy adventure, so if her dress is ruined she will be sarcastic, but if it's not then she will be as happy as can be! Lace also ''can be encouraging, if you decide not to do something, Lace will be slightly encouraging: '''If you only going to not do then I will! And if a regular girl can at least try, you can too! So what are you waiting for get out there and be King Arthur are you going to leave that sword just lying there in that random stone? Even though it's calling your name? Be brave like King Arthur and get the bravery to just do it! It's not like you're going to have anything better to do!' Yes that was a speech made by good old Lace herself, but please note that she is usually inspirational like that only to her closest friends, so if you ever meet Lace don't expect something like The King Arthur Speech. Lace is fairy imaginative, she always has new ideas, she always brings some wonder to the table. Lace is also precise, another fairy good trait for young fashion designers like herself, she always knows the exact place of the jems or the lace that she might be putting on the dress. Lace also is fairy proper, no spilling tea for her, she always has her pinkie up ready to go, and of course she was taught since she was fairy small to be proper and drink tea like so! Last of all, Lace is capable, she won't be asking for any help with any dress, not even if she over 100 orders for it. SO, next time you see or hear about Lace, you shall be prepared to go on a crazy adventure with her~ What does Lace like to do? Laces's one true passion is fashion. She designs fashion also all day, and at night she makes the clothes that she imaged while daydreaming during Storytelling 101. She is a wizard when it comes to fashion, too. She knows all the latest trends, and if her clothes aren't in this season, she'll make herself some new clothes, that being said, now she has too many clothes in her 15 story closet. Lace also has a blog about all the latest fashions, it is called 'Lace's Daily Fashion Tips' check it out for daily trends here! Nothing else really catches Lace's mind, so fashion is pretty much it. What does Lace look like? Lace's beauty and style is some things that take up space in her mind, but that is what makes Lace... Lace! She always thinks of it and because of that she has picked up the saying "Fashionably Late". She isn't sexy or anything just beautiful, Lace also has a bit of cockiness that always makes her think 'Fashion comes first! Grades don't matter!' Not the best saying but hey, she's Lace. Lace has fair pale skin that is really beautiful. Her skin is almost never tanned, mostly because she spends hours inside fashion designing and as a beauty freak, she always puts on lotions and potions that doesn't make her sunburnt. Lace's hair is about 12 inches long, so in the middle of long and short. Her hair is a pretty brown color that is fairy curly, she has side bangs that go to her right side. Lace's hair is usually down, but when she goes to balls (Thronecoming, Prommily Ever After, Etc.) she has her has up in a bun I mean like if she didn't Lace's hair would get caught up in all the gems, glitter, and stuff. Lace has blue eyes, that usually shine like Oh my Grimm, that dress is... BEAUTIFUL, so that perhaps makes her bright eyed. She has eyelashes that are really small, which doesn't make her seem as attractive as Lace likes, so Lace always wears fake eyelashes that are usually fairy long and attractive. Lace personally hates the fact that she doesn't have fairy long eyelashes, having short eyelashes isn't bad or anything it's just Lace hates it. Lace is always into latest trends and fashion. She usually goes for many fashion like things for motifs: lace, thread, ribbons. She also has gotten into something Lace calls 'Princess Style', it is simply a dress that looks like a short ball gown, Lace loves the thought of being a princess. Of course, Lace's style usually changes with the bringing of new trends and dresses. Lace usually wears lights blues, purples, and sometimes even some pinks. Lace also has many bows hinted in her outfit, some might say that Lace dresses up like a room ready for partying. Overall, Lace has the princess/party/fashion kind of style that makes her look beautiful in a trendy way that always keeps changing. Lace usually wears a lot of makeup, but not enough to ruin what she calls her 'beautiful completion'. Her lips are usually a pink color, maybe a bit darker than pink. Her blush are either pink or purple and they usually turn darker when she decides that one layer of makeup is not enough. Her eyeshadow is usually purple, and a little bit of pink. Lace has high heels that usually aren't so high that she can't run in them, that being said Lace has slightly gotten used to running to the nearest sale. Her high heels are within her color scheme like blues, pinks, and purples. Lace is a bit taller that a Wonderlandian, but of course her high heels makes her a lot taller than is really is. So, she looks pretty tall but that's just her high heels making her seem as tall. Lace's beauty certainly isn't wasted, Lace makes sure of that and Lace hopes that her beauty will be shown all around the world! Fairy Tale- Lewis Carroll How The Story Goes Lewis Carroll, Author of Alice in Wonderland and More How does Lace fit into it? Since Lewis Carroll was a real person, Lace's father is simply EAH version of him, the creator thinks Lewis Carroll is like a Narrator that somehow took a form in Ever After. Anyway, Lewis got together with a girl and you know what happened next. Relationships Lace's Family Like I said, Lace's dad was not the real Lewis Carroll just a EAH version of him, that was a Narrator and some how got a form. Lace is fairy fond of her dad, but recently she has getting slightly jealous of him, due to him getting all the attention from her friends, but other than that Lace really loves her dad. Lace's mom is what some people say "Forever A Mystery...", Lace doesn't even know what her mom looks like. One of the only things that Lace knows about her is that she didn't inherit any looks from her because else is the spinning image of her dad, but of course a girl. Lace also knows that her dad created her mom, Lewis did't have any luck with girls so he figured he could write one into Wonderland, but just not mention her in the story, but for some reason, Lace's mom took off when Lace was old enough not to need her (when Lace was 7 months). Lace's mom isn't someone Lace thinks about, only when she's really bored or something. Lace has one adopted, 14 year-old sister named Laine. Lace recently passed on her destiny of writing of Alice Alistar in Wonderland ''and everything else Lewis wrote. Lace has a few arguments with her sister, but overall they love each other. When Lace was a bit younger she envied Laine a tiny bit because Laine studied and was smarter than her, but that quickly disappeared when Lace realized that Laine had a pretty bad fashion sense. Lace's Friends Lace has lot of friends here at Ever After High, mostly because her knowing her way around the latest trends come in handy. She also blends in with the "''Fashion is my Passion" crowd, which requires lots of fashion smarts, which Lace has. Andrea Lang- Lace has known Andrea since they were tiny littles babies, their parents were buddies that teased each other a bit. But Lace and Andrea are as close as can be, even though Lace can be slightly annoying Andrea's temper and Lace's arrogant kinda just mix. Sure Andrea can get slightly angry at Lace for making dresses at weird times, but they're still besties. Lace and Andrea also has bonded over the fact that Andrea can 'Speak Lace' and they both can hear the Narrators so they walk through the Narrations all the time. Brooke Page- In between of Lace and Andrea chatting, Brooke joined the chat. They always chat talk about their pet peeves for other students, it's always a funny chat. But, Lace recently has tried going on a crazy adventure with Brooke narrating, this is because when the main Narrators are doing the main characters, Lace gets REALLY bored. Florian Oiseau- Lace became friends with Florian because Lace believes that he has a wonderland-iful fashion sense. They kinda just mix together a bit because they both have a bit of a temper, they sometimes complain about everyone who annoys them and they end up complaining about everyone in the school because everyone somehow did something wrong to Lace. Florian is also Lace's test subject for her male designs, hehe. Fawn Darby- These two pretty much just met and they became friends, of course Fawn, in Lace's eyes, has a good fashion sense, it is pretty hard to be Lace's friend if you don't have a fashion sense. Other than that, Lace enjoys her calmness it slightly cools Lace down, but Lace also enjoys her being stubborn since Lace makes slightly weird choices and Lace can convince Fawn to follow her so there is no changing Fawn's mind there. Merana Little- Lace and Merana are both fashion freaks so they bonded over Merana pointing out fashion tips and Lace doing the same. Lace thinks that Merana has a very good fashion sense and surprisingly she thinks her as an equal because of it. Lace also having lots of fashion supplies lets them explore with fabric, thread, and more. But mostly fabric, Lace has been dying to show Merana her hot pink enchanted fabric that never tears, it is really cool. Their hot tempers also mix very well, Lace personally thinks that they have slightly the same personalities. Lace's Pets Lace doesn't have many pets, she isn't much of an animal girl, but she still hangs out with animals to design outfits for them. Even with that being said, Lace does have a few pets: Ribbons- Ribbons is a elephant that Lace got from 2nd year Animal Calling, Ribbons is very useful for Lace's process of making clothes. Ribbons might just be a baby, but her trunk is long and Lace can put supplies on there while she works. Even though Ribbons gets a little bit antsy. Lace's Acquaintances These are usually just customers that want dresses or some people that the Narrators mention, either way, these people usually are on Lace's good side... for now Darling Charming~ Lace only knows Darling because she helps Darling with some dresses. Lace secretly wonders why she asks for sweatshirts and sweatpants, Lace's wonders about this even more since Lace never sees her wear them. This also slightly bothers Lace because she works very hard on the clothes and she feels like her talents are wasted. So, Lace has mixed feelings about Darling Ginger Breadhouse~ Lace is slightly annoyed with this girl. Lace makes her wonderland-iful sugar themed outfits. How does Ginger repay Lace? Ginger spills all over her new outfit and asks for a new one. Even though she pays Lace for every outfit, Lace doesn't like the fact that she is so clumsy she can't keep one outfit for a least one week. Melody Piper~ Lace LOVES Melody's style, is thinks it is perfect for the Rebel DJ thing she is going for. Her headphones are perfect in Lace's opinion. Lace met Melody at a party, Melody was rocking out and Lace said she liked her style. Later, Lace invited her to her 16th birthday party. Lace was also invited to judge Melody's style. So, surprisingly, Lace is on good terms with Melody. C.A Cupid~ While listening to the Narrators, Lace discovered that Cupid came from another world where monsters roamed around. Lace thought that the Narrators had Wonderland Fever, but they confirmed that they were telling the truth. Lace became fairy interested in this girl, Lace started hanging out with Cupid, they are close to becoming friends. One day, Lace asked her about the Monster World, Cupid said it was real and that she came from there. Then, Lace being Lace asked if the Monsters had good style, Cupid said that Lace should meet her old friend Clawdeen. Lace was confused, but happy. Justine Dancer~ Lace is OK with this dancer. Justine hires Lace to make her dance shoes so she will have the fairest dance shoes in the land. Lace thinks that she is very pretty, but she should try a more moveable outfit. Justine's outfit has the same shape as Lace's, and Lace can't dance in her outfit. Lace also thinks that Justine should put her hair up in a bun. However, Lace thinks that making shoes isn't really her thing, so Lace doesn't enjoy making shoes for Justine as much as outfits for others. Lace's Enemies Lace has enemies. Most of them are just people that Lace insulted because they didn't have the best outfit on or people that Lace should have been more nice, too. The most reasonable enemy for Lace is most likely a fashion rival that really annoys Lace. It would be hard to admit that Lace's enemies are people who are mean to Lace, not the other way around. Stephanie Sister~ Lace thinks that this girl is just comic relief. Seriously, Lace think that Grimm put her here to annoy the villain students enough to embrace their villain selves. Lace thinks Stephanie should be erased from the story since the villains in the stories have to have some ''good traits, but Lace thinks that Stephanie doesn't have any good traits. Lace thinks that she has a slightly good fashion sense, but Lace will never admit that. Anyway, Lace thinks that ''her own fashion sense is way ''better than Stephanie's. Farrah Goodfairy~ Some people are surprised that Lace is enemies with Farrah. Most people think they would be best friends, but that is '''not '''the case at all. At first, Lace was friends with Farrah, but then the two had a disagreement. Since Farrah can be forceful, Farrah told Lace that is was the leader of their group and Lace was the Vice-Leader. Lace didn't like that much so she said the one with the most fashion sense had to be the leader. The disagreement continued until they didn't see each other as friends. Lace's Romantic Life Lace doesn't have someone special at the moment. In the near future Lace plans to have one, but at the moment she doesn't. As a Pansexual, Lace doesn't care girl or guy, mostly because sometimes guys are jerks and usually girls can speed her up to the latest fashion if she is ever late on fashion. Daring Charming Lace had a slight crush on Daring Charming in her first year of Ever After High. Daring's charming looks and shining teeth just made Lace swoon. Lace even made Daring a Ever After High team jacket. TBA Melody Piper TBA Outfits Class-ic Schedule '''Throneroom: 'Milton Grimm First Period: ''Creative Storytelling'' with Professor Jack B. Nimble Second Period: ''Advanced Illusions and Cross Cultural Reference with The Female Narrator '''Third Period: 'Castle Design ''with The Little Old Woman Who Lived In A Shoe '''Fourth Period: 'Cooking Class-ic ''with Professor Momma Bear '''Fifth Period: 'Arts and Crafts ''with Professor Card '''Sixth Period: 'Storytelling 101 ''with Professor Jack B. Nimble '''Extra Period: 'Princess Design ''with The White Queen Lace enjoys most of her class-ics, most of them include artsy stuff that she likes, but Lace has to say that some are pretty boring. Lace's Throneroom teacher is reserved for children of authors, Lace feels pretty bored around Headmaster Grimm, he just talks about writing and how to get a proper ending. Lace finds this pretty boring, but she keeps notes anyway, but to be honest most of her notes are covered with drawings of dresses, shoes, and pretty much any fashionable thing. Lace's next class-ic is Creative Storytelling. Lace's next class-ic isn't much better than her Throneroom, Lace thinks that this class-ic takes too much time and it is the same as her Throneroom and Storytelling 101, its basically every teacher telling her to have a moral, make enjoyable characters, and shape a good ending so they all live happily ever after. Lace is fine with Advanced Illusions and Cross Cultural Reference, even though every time she thinks about it Lace thinks about how long a name that is. Advanced Illusions and Cross Cultural Reference is enjoyable to Lace because she likes controlling the story and she is mostly surrounded by people that her father created; this makes Lace feel fairy powerful inside. One of the only bad things is that Lace thinks having a teacher that no one can see is pretty weird, some people think that Advanced Illusions and Cross Cultural Reference is a class-ic for crazy people who think they hear voices that aren't really there. Lace's third period is Castle Design. Lace questions The Little Old Woman Who Lived In A Shoe teaching Castle Design because The Little Old Woman Who Lived In A Shoe did live in a stinky, old shoe. Even with that little doubt in Lace's mind, Lace still really enjoys Castle Design. Lace loves all the colors that The Little Old Woman Who Lived In A Shoe shows them, even if they are just for walls and floors. Lace was put in Castle Design because Wonderland is like a huge crazy ride that has to planned out. Lace's destiny is to pick out beautiful colors for Wonderland so this class-ic fits her destiny really well. The class-ic that claims Lace's fourth period is Cooking Class-ic. Lace thinks that Momma Bear is scary and looks like she crawled out of a chest filled with old people. Lace opinion on this class-ic, however, is different from her opinion on the teacher. Lace enjoys trying to make a masterpiece out of food instead of clothes. Despite Lace's love of designing, Lace thinks that a small change is always good for you. Lace tries to use as many colors as she does in fashion. Lace does get a A+ in effort and beauifulness, but her treats don't always taste that well. Lace is in this class-ic because Wonderland is full of weird foods and treats and Lace must know how to describe those tastes and feelings. Headmaster Grimm thinks the best way to do that is to really feel it. Arts and Crafts is Lace's fifth period. Lace really enjoys the teacher because he looks at her like she's the Queen of Hearts. Lace's dad told her that cards were always nervous around their ruler, so Lace used this against Professor Card. Professor Card is like her servant in this class-ic. Professor Card even treats her like royalty, this feeds Lace's ego and encourages Lace to keep demanding things from Professor Card. Lace knows she has to get a grade in this period so sometimes Lace does the work. Lace loves this class-ic! Lace always makes wonderous designs in this class-ic using paints, crayons, markers, pencils, and anything else that Lace can draw with. Most of Lace's designs come from this class-ic, so Lace usually does art while Professor Card still does whatever after Lace tells him to do. So, this class-ic is a win-win for Lace. Lace is in this class-ic because Wonderland is filled with different colors and Lace must know all the colors and which colors look wonderland-iful together. Lace's sixth period is Storytelling 101. Lace feels exactly the same about this class-ic as she does with her Throneroom, and Creative Storytelling: "''Its basically every teacher telling her to have a moral, make enjoyable characters, and shape a good ending so they all live happily ever after." Lace's extra and final period is Princess Design. Since The White Queen is one of her father's creations too, Lace is safe from the White Queen being mean to her in any sort of way. If the White Queen does do something that can be considered mean, Lace will get her Dad and he will settle that pretty quickly. Other than times when that does happen, Lace LOVES think class-ic. Lace can get some of her work done and she is still graded! The only problem is that Lace has to give her work to her customers, so sometimes she can't count her free time work as a grade. The reason that Lace is in this class-ic is (1. Its a free period. (2. Wonderland is filled with wacky clothes that has to be planned out. Quotes Links Haha, sorry, nothing here! Trivia * Lace's birthday is October 17th * Lace can speak Wonderlandian * Lace also has created a language that she uses when she is nervous or hiding something from someone. Her friends just call it Lace or Lace's Lying', ''the language is just Lace saying "I need Lace!", "More Lace!", or "Nice Lace!" * When Lace was little she used to be bullied, but Lace treated for her dad to ''erase ''the bullies from the story, so they backed off. * Lace is 80% English, and 20% Wonderlandian. The English comes from her Father's side and the Wonderlandian comes from her mother's side. * Despite Lace being arrogant, when Lace is in Wonderland or speaking in Wonderlandian, Lace becomes wise. * As mentioned before, Lace can hear the Narrators * Lace can also act as a Narrator due to her father being a Narrator with a body * Lace feels like a queen when around Wonderlandians Notes * Lace's first appearance was in an RP * Lace was at first made to only be in that RP, but the creator thought that Lace was worthy of a page. * The name Lace is a English name * The name Lace was picked out because Lewis had a L just like Lace. * Lace's father is not '''Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, since Lace's dad is the EAH version, his pen name is his real name in EAH Gallery LaceCarrollFanArt.jpeg|Lace by RoybelGirl Request-Holly'OHair24.png|Lace by Rai Com Lace by starfirerencarnacion.jpg| Lace by starfirerencarnacion Category:Rebels Category:Authors Category:Characters Category:Females Category:FairytaleFangirl24 Category:Alice In Wonderland Category:Bessie's Army